Ravenclaw's Riddle
by Zarathoostra
Summary: Her completely stoic attitude alone simply bothered him. He didn't know what it was about it, but it filled him with a complete rage unlike he had ever felt. Then, he realized, anything he desired before wasn't his top priority anymore. He wanted to break her, and he wouldn't stop until he did. TM/OC
1. Chapter 1

** I'm trying this again for personal reasons. Lately I've been reading so many TM/OC fanfics and I really want to have a go at writing this again. I've tried so many times, and I've never been able to get any fanfics actually completed, so for now, I'm only focusing on one~**

** I'm going to try my hardest not to make my OC or my friend's OC look like Mary Sues. In my mind, they don't really seem like they are, but I guess it varies from person to person.**

** Please no flaming nwn if you want to leave a nice review go ahead and feel free, but if you're just going to mindlessly say I bring shame to the fandom or I'm not worth the effort and time, please don't say anything~**

** Literally everything in this story minus the two OCs belongs to JK Rowling. Alexis belongs to my friend, Pika4chu, and Thalia belongs to me!**

* * *

The plan he had was harmful, and Albus Dumbledore knew it well.

He was going to rely on the best student he had; a Miss Thalia Hiddleston of Ravenclaw house. Naturally, a girl with natural, well balanced instinct and the powers she possessed would be able to succeed, would't she? Dumbledore could only hope and softly stroke his beard, glancing at the door a few mere seconds before it burst open.

Professor Minerva McGonagall stood in the doorway, looking as grim faced as she always did. Though, there was a small twinkle in her eye that even Draco Malfoy couldn't overlook.

"I've gotten her, Headmaster," she announced, nodding at the girl behind her, who simply looked like she was bored.

Thalia Hiddleston was of average high, with nicely washed, curled dark hair, pale skin, and two gray eyes simply fit for observation. She wore her signature blue and gray tie, giving Dumbledore a rather curious look.

"Professor," she said softly, her face remaining emotionless, "I was told you wanted to see me, something about needing someone to look after Fawkes?"

Dumbledore chuckled at this and raised a hand to keep her from speaking again.

"No no, dear, that was simply a.. well.. let's call it a little white lie, a harmless one at that," he nodded, bringing his hand back to his side and his face falling serious. "What I would really wish to talk to you about is something much more severe. I can only trust a handful of students in this school, and seeing as how Harry is in no condition to be asked too much of, I'm sure you would be interested in helping me, yes?"

"Yes, sir," Thalia said, her eyebrow raising in confusion and interest. If it was something Dumbledore would originally have asked Harry Potter, one of the most famous wizards of all time, to do it, it must have been beyond important.

"As you know, Voldemort was thought to have been dead since the incident in Godric's Hollow years ago," he said, smiling when she didn't so much as flinch at the name. "Perhaps that is true, but what has a happened in the recent years, I'm sure you know by now that Voldemort is to one day return; after all, you are clever, aren't you? Very clever."

"Yes, sir, I'm well aware, but what has this to do with me?" she asked politely, tilting her head to the side. She was nearly screaming on the inside to find out what he was going on about.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak yes again only to be interrupted by the door swinging open wildly. A blond girl appeared in the doorway, red faced and looking incredibly determined.

"Sir! I heard that Thalia was he-" she started before stopping mid-sentence to hug her friend tightly. Thalia merely growled at her and awkwardly hugged back. "Thalia, thank god- I thought you were going to be in trouble, the way McGonagall was looking at you!"

"_Professor_ McGonagall," Dumbledore corrected, "now Alexis, I think it would be best if you would return to the Slytherin common room. Miss Hiddleston is in no trouble, I assure you-"

"Actually, Professor," Thalia started, glancing back at him and putting her hands behind her back, "you would have allowed Potter to do this task had he not been bedridden, yes? He certainly would have had his friends come along with him, you know; that Granger girl and one of the Weasleys. If I may, I would be glad to take Alexis along with me to help me with whatever it is."

Dumbledore seemed to close his mouth and think about it for a few moments, stroking his beard and glancing around the room.

"Well," he started, giving the pair a small smile, "I suppose, it _is_ only fitting.. and much more safe that way, yes.. you can look after one another.. not that I do not trust you on your own, Miss Hiddleston," he added quickly at the questionable look on her face, "I think that two heads are better than one, and don't you agree? Much more fun with friends, yes?"

Thalia seemed to think over his words. She gave a soft smile herself and said, "Of course, sir. Thank you. Now, please, tell us what we need to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay. Sorry I've been quiet for a few days, but I've been punished for missing school for being sicks. Ye. It's kind of a stupid reason to be punished, but all the same, it happened. Here's more. I know that most people won't like my style of writing, but I just sort of do it. I'm mainly posting this for me, just for the feeling of self accomplishment. Yeah. **

**Anyway, JK Rowling owns everything except for my OC, Thalia, and my friend's OC, Alexis. Yeeee.**

* * *

Whatever Thalia Hiddleston was expecting, it wasn't time travel, especially not with her best friend. What was an even bigger surprise was the circumstances they were meant to go back for; "Operation: Save Baby Voldy", as Alexis called it.

Thalia showed little interest from the start. She simply did it because the headmaster had told her to, not because she felt obligated to. If anything, she looked calm, relaxed and even, Alexis would say, a bit bored. Of course, she expected nothing less from the apathetic Ravenclaw girl; she hardly ever showed genuine concern for anyone or anything aside from perhaps her and herself.

"You know," Alexis started, hissing softly at her as she was pulled through the halls toward a safe place, "people our age would die to be able to time travel. You're just brushing it off like it's nothing, Thal."

Thalia wasn't concerned by what she wa saying. She was more concerned, naturally, with not being seen by anyone, especially not the other prefects or head boy or girl from any house; she simply didn't want to stop and explain for five minutes about what they were doing. Though Thalia was a Ravenclaw prefect, she was nearly positive that she would be questioned if anyone thought anything suspicious of them.

She quickly pulled the blond Slytherin girl into an empty room, which just so happened to be an old closet for Filtch to throw his stuff away. She figured, based on the cleaning tools and utensils, that Filtch simply couldn't be bothered with traveling so far to clean and therefore had multiple areas to keep his things. She thought that was a bit of a clever idea, for a squib.

"Look," she started, her voice soft but cold, "I didn't ask for this, you know I wouldn't want anything to do with time travelling. You know I don't want to get that.. that.. disease, that curse. Time Traveler's Curse, they call it," she rose an eyebrow when Alexis' eyes widened at this. "Don't tell me you didn't read about it."

"I haven't," she admitted, brushing her black and green robes so they were behind her. "What happens to people who get it? How does someone get it, anyway? Does it happen to people who go back in time just a few minutes?"

"When people get Time Traveler's Curse," she started, smirking softly when she notice how Alexis was hanging onto every single word she spoke, "they begin to deteriorate and lose memories of who they were when they were in the correct time period. This is because you can change the future so easily, just by being there is a threat to people in the future. It's nearly impossible to tell what'll happen.. and no, people who go back a short amount of time aren't affected like people who go back, say, years, which is what we're going to do."

"Oh," Alexis said softly, sounding a bit disappointed. "I figured.. we'd pop in the time Riddle was at school, and just.. you know, do something, and then get back here.. but judging by how you're looking at me, we're not staying for just a night, are we?"

"No," Thalia said darkly, turning to close the blinds of the windows as an extra precaution, "we won't. If anything, I'd say we're going to stay there for a while, at least until I'm convinced that Riddle won't be splitting his soul like a brainless idiot and destroying any positive hope for his future."

Alexis huffed. "Look, can't we just kill him and disappear? Wouldn't that be easier than trying to convince him that making horcruxes isn't worth it?"

Thalia hissed at her to shut up, covering her mouth with her hand instantly and giving her a scowl. "While it may seem we're alone, there could be ghosts lurking around and listening to our conversation. I would advise you to stop talking, Alexis," she mumbled, letting go of her.

After rubbing her mouth from the paranoia of any of Thalia's sweat getting on it, Thalia grabbed what seemed to be a small hourglass on a golden chain; a time turner, they had learned.

"Well, now what?" Alexis yawned, more interested in the walls of the squib's closet than the magical item in Thalia's hand, which she tentatively put around both of their necks, earning a squeal from Alexis.

"We set it to the date September 1st, 1944," Thalia explained with a dry smile, "as if it wasn't obvious. Don't you ever study?"

"Only when I need to."

"Fair enough."

Alexis scratched the back of her head nervously. "Er, before we go, can you repeat everything Dumbledore said to us? I.. wasn't really listening to everything," she admitted.

"Honestly, Bates, one of these days you are going to be this close from death, and I won't be there to hiss instructions in your ears. I'll recite everything I can remember for you."

* * *

_"Time travel," Dumbledore started, "is nothing to mess around with. When in the past or even in the future for too long, you will become to deteriorate and lose your memories. Unfortunately, I don't know too much of it, since I have never even considered going back in time myself. I'm sure you can find out for yourself, dear._

_"This is an incredibly harsh decision I've made, Thalia. I know you'll take it well, and count on your friend for help when you need it."_

_"Sir," she narrowed her eyes, as though she was still trying to consider the fact he wanted them to time travel, "you want us to go further ahead in time?"_

_"No no, further back," he smiled softly, pacing in front of the two of them. "I was a transfiguration professor in the time I wish for you to go back to. I will be expecting you there, of course, so do not hesitate in coming to me for help if you truly, truly need it.. aside from when you first arrive, of course. I will take you to see Armando Dippet, the headmaster, to get you two sorted."_

_"Sorted!" Alexis scoffed, "we don't need to be sorted! We'll be in the same houses anyway, right?" she asked, sounding slightly worried. While Alexis didn't get along well with the other Slytherins, she did enjoy her house._

_"Perhaps," Dumbledore started slowly, "or perhaps not. Time is a delicate matter, Alexis; it changes people. You two may not be the same as you are here."_

_"How?! We won't be any dif-" Alexis said, only to be silenced by Thalia raising her hand to stop her._

_"We won't worry about that now. What is it you need for us to do, sir? Something important must have happened during your time as transfiguration professor, yes? What was it?" she asked, scanning the headmaster's eyes for some sort of answer. There was none._

_Dumbledore gave the two a questionable smile, shaking his head and stopping in front of them._

_"I'm sure you know the answer to that already, Miss Hiddleston. What happened in the 1940's that was so.. important?"_

_Thalia pursed her lips._

_"The Chamber of Secrets was opened, sir?"_

_Dumbledore gave an amused chuckle, but Thalia disregarded this as just his way of saying she was correct._

_"What you are going back for and the Chamber of Secrets are connected. You know who opened the chamber, yes? You haven't forgotten?"_

_"No, sir, of course I haven't. Voldemort did, when he attended school here."_

_Alex interrupted, making sense of what Dumbledore had said and what Thalia was now thinking herself. "You don't mean we're going back to stop the Dark Lord, do you?! That's insane! He'd.. he'd kill us the second we spoke to him!"_

_Dumbledore waved his hand, shaking his head. "While Tom Riddle did commit murder and preformed many, many unmistakable bits of dark magic in his time at Hogwarts, he was, without a doubt, the kindest man there. Naturally, it was an act to hide the suspicion of the teachers."_

_"Figures," Thalia mumbled, "he can't feel, can he?"_

_"You're one to talk, Thalia," Alexis hissed playfully at her, making Thalia growl in response._

_"There is a difference, Alexis," she started on her, turning her body to face her, "he killed people. I have no interest in harming anyone unless they purposely hurt me first."_

_"Whatever you say-"_

_"The date," Dumbledore started, completely ignoring the fact that the two girls were at the beginning end of an argument, "is September 1st, 1944. I will entrust you with this."_

_He pulled what seemed to be a small hourglass on a slick, golden chain out from a drawer on his desk, dangling it in front of them. "I assume you both know what this is?"_

_"A time turner," they whispered together, their eyes not leaving the small object. They had been told that Hermione Granger had used one in her third year at Hogwarts. Of course, it was only a rumor, and both of them were sure it wasn't true anyway, though Thalia doubted her own denial._

_"Exactly. I do hope you two won't use it for your own personal reasons, yes? Changing too much in such little time will only destroy the future. Things will indirectly be changed if you run off throughout the timelines changing things," he smiled weakly, pooling the bright chain in Thalia's hand when she held it out for him._

_"Thank you, sir," Thalia said quietly. She was a bit excited to be doing something like this, in all honesty. While she was a prefect and therefore had to look out for anyone misbehaving or breaking the rules, she never once thought about breaking them herself._

_Dumbledore waved his hand for a second time, and the doors behind them opened. "If I were you, I would hurry. Things could begin changing the second you leave. I will expect it."_

* * *

"You know, sometimes I hate the fact that you're literally perfect," Alexis sighed, playing with the chain around her neck. Her eyes were fixated on it, giving it a serious look.

"Now, if I was perfect, I wouldn't have to deal with my mum being a pain in my ass, would I?" Thalia snapped back. "I am simply a good student, that's all. I have a great memory for things, especially remembering things word for word."

"You're also better than, like, everyone here at magic. It isn't fair."

"I study. I practice constantly when I'm not. I'm sure if you did the same, you would be able to do wandless magic and nonverbal spells," she smirked back, picking up the hourglass and moving the small numbers to set the date to September 1st, 1944.

"Well, no one wants to waste their time doing it," Alexis smiled back, glancing over the little numbers as Thalia thumbed through them. "I'm kind of nervous about doing this. What the hell are we supposed to do the second we get there? Where are we going to end up?"

"Right where we are right now, you idiot," Thalia smirked, "if you haven't notice or never read a book, time turners don't let us travel through space, only through time. We'll be in this exact spot in 1944. Tell me when you're ready, unless you're scared?"

"I am not," Alexis mumbled, shaking her head, "let's just do this. Go. Press it."

Thalia gave a halfhearted laugh, and with a click of the small button on the hourglass, they were gone.

* * *

**Please no flaming, okay? I don't do well with it. PLEASE NO. **


End file.
